Movie Night At Hogwarts
by JJ Rust
Summary: The Muggle Studies class gets to watch Titanic, and Fred and Angelina have very different impressions of the blockbuster movie.


"I have a special treat for you today. We're going to experience first hand one of the Muggles most popular forms of entertainment. We're going to watch a movie."

Fred Weasley groaned and rolled his eyes. He'd only seen one Muggle movie in his entire life, courtesy of his father and this video cassette thingy he'd brought home from work. What he saw was the biggest load of rubbish ever. A movie called _Plan 9 From Outer Space._

"This is a perfect example of outstanding Muggle movie-making ability," Dad had told him.

If that was true, Fred never wanted to see another Muggle movie again.

"The movie we will see is called _Titanic."_ Professor Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher, held up the video cassette. "This is a dramatized documentary of the sinking of one of the largest Muggle luxury ships ever built, which occurred in 1912. Roughly twelve hundred Muggles perished in this disaster. This movie will focus on two people who were aboard _Titanic_ during that fateful voyage. Jack Dawson, played by Leonardo DiCaprio, and Rose DeWitt Bukater, played by Kate Winslet."

Burbage beamed at the class. "So. Without any further ado, let's roll tape."

She shoved the cassette in the player. Seconds later the television perched on the professor's desk came to life.

As the lights in the room dimmed, Fred leaned back in his chair. He poked his twin George in the ribs. "Wake me when this is over," he whispered.

"Fine. But who's going to wake me?"

XXXXXXX

_How can anyone breathe in that thing?_

Angelina Johnson propped her elbow on the desk and rested her cheek in her hand. She fixed on the tight white dress wrapped around . . . what was her name? Oh yeah, Rose.

Angelina grimaced. She couldn't imagine herself wearing something like that. No wonder the woman looked so uptight. The damn dress was probably squeezing the life out of her.

Now the scene switched to a dingy pub, and this Jack Dawson fellow playing some card game. Angelina sat up a little straighter, her eyes widening.

_He's cute._ With someone like him in this, maybe this movie thing wouldn't be so bad.

A grinding sound pursued Jack and his friend as they raced to board _Titanic._ Angelina's brow furrowed when she realized the sound wasn't coming from the movie.

She turned to the redheaded boy next to her. She sighed and shook her head at the sight of Fred Weasley, head leaned back, snoring.

XXXXXXXX

"Mr. Weasley!"

A sharp crack rattled Fred's eardrums. He jerked awake and snapped his head in all directions. His eyes finally settled on a rather perturbed Professor Burbage, who had her wand aimed at his desk, which now featured a small smoking hole

"Sleep on you own time, not mine!"

"Sorry Professor." Fred smiled. "Long night of studying last night."

"Yes, I'm sure." Burbage scowled at him.

"Quit being an idiot," Angelina hissed at him.

Fred smiled and snapped off a salute at her. He then turned to his twin. "Where are we at in this stupid thing?"

"The Yank and his Italian friend are, for some reason, happy to get on this boat that's going to sink."

Fred nodded and slouched in his chair. The movie played on. At one point the Yank, Jack, stood on the bow, arms outstretched shouting, _"I'm the king of the world!"_

Fred thought it would be hysterical if someone snuck up behind Jack, kicked him in the bum and sent him tumbling into the ocean.

XXXXXXXX

Angelina's shoulders sagged as she watched Rose sitting at the table, a blank stare on her face, as her snake of a fiancé and her wretched mother planned out the rest of her life.

_Why are you putting up with this? _Angelina sensed an inner strength in Rose, but for whatever reason she could not bring it fully to the surface. What would it take to . . .?

Angelina canted her head when she saw Rose running across the deck. She reached _Titanic's_ bow, weeping. The corners of Angelina's mouth twitched. Poor girl.

She drew a quick, deep breath when Rose climbed onto the bow and looked down at the ocean.

"No, don't," Angelina whispered. She interlocked her fingers tightly. _Don't do it. Please don't do it._

Just when she thought Rose would hurl herself into the ocean, Jack Dawson appeared. Angelina felt the tension dissolve from her muscles as the American talked Rose out of killing herself, the entire time wearing this crocked smile that made him look even more adorable.

XXXXXXXX

"Damn," Fred grumbled. "I was hoping she'd chuck herself into the ocean."

George cranked an eyebrow at him. "Why would you hope that?"

"Because if one of the main characters gets the chop, you gotta figure the movie's almost over."

"Shh!" Angelina glared at him.

Fred's face contorted in a quizzical look. _What's got her knickers in a twist?_

XXXXXXXXX

_Stupid Fred._ How the hell was she supposed to enjoy this movie with him yammering on?

Angelina soon forgot about the redheaded idiot as Jack and Rose snuck away from the snooty dinner party and enjoyed a raucous dance party below decks. She sighed, a grin spreading over her face and Jack twirled a laughing Rose around in a circle.

Anger flared within Angelina when that damn Cal forbade Rose from ever seeing Jack again . . . and she obeyed the wanker.

_Will you get it through your head, Rose? Jack is the man for you. Not Cal._

_  
_Angelina smiled and bounced slightly in her seat when Rose finally realized that fact. Her heart pounded as Jack took Rose to the bow, holding her by the waist as she hesitantly spread her arms. Angelina sighed, picturing herself on that bow with Jack's hands on her waist.

"_I'm flying, Jack," _Rose said in a hushed voice. _"I'm flying."_

Angelina felt a tinge of moisture in her right eye.

XXXXXXXXXX

Both Fred and George pressed their hands over their mouths, trying with all their might to contain their sniggers.

"Oh, I'm flying, Jack. I'm flying," George said in a high-pitched voice.

Fred spit on his hand as laughter burst from his mouth. "Yes, please fly away, and take the rest of this movie with you."

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor Burbage folded her arms and aimed her eyes at him. "I will not put up with such childish behavior! Ten points from Gryffindor! Now you and your brother control yourselves before you cost your house twenty points."

Fred nodded, afraid of a laughing fit if he tried to speak.

Something slapped his arm.

"Ow!" He turned to find Angelina glowering at him.

"Will you stop acting like an arse? I'm trying to enjoy the movie."

"I'm trying to enjoy it, too. But so far it isn't working."

Angelina leaned in, her voice low and menacing. "Keep it up, both of you, and I'll pull your tongues out and tie them together."

Angelina whipped away from him and went back to watching _Titanic._

Fred shrugged and slouched in his seat, wondering how much longer he'd have to endure this stupid movie.

XXXXXXXXX

Fred's juvenile behavior vanished from Angelina's mind when Rose asked Jack to sketch her. Angelina sighed and rested her head on her folded arms. Even as Rose disrobed, Jack acted like the perfect gentleman. A professional, even. Serious about his work, wanting to create the perfect drawing of the woman he loved.

Angelina closed her eyes, wishing she was on that couch instead of Rose.

XXXXXXXXX

"All right, nudity!" George cheered.

"Finally, something good." Fred smiled.

"Pigs!" Angelina spat.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Burbage hollered.

Fred forgot about all the points he'd cost his house as the hired thug of Rose's git of a fiancé chased Jack and Rose through _Titanic_ until the couple lost him by hiding in a Muggle car. The next he saw of the vehicle its windows were fogged up, and Rose and Jack were sweaty and naked.

Fred, George and all the boys in the classroom hooted and hollered.

"Will you all act your age?!" Burbage demanded.

"I thought we were," Fred quipped.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor!"

XXXXXXXX

Angelina shook with anger. She clenched her fists and glared at the twins. Every time she became fully absorbed in this movie, Fred and George had to say something to ruin it.

She glanced at Professor Burbage, whose attention had returned to the movie. Slowly, Angelina moved her hand beneath her robes, feeling her wand. She eyed Fred and George, her grip on the slender stick of wood tightening. A nice Silencing Spell should do the trick.

An urgent shout from the television ripped away her thoughts of vengeance.

"_Iceberg! Right ahead!"_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh good." Fred sat up as the iceberg tore a huge gash in _Titanic's _hull.

"What's good?" asked George.

"Well, with a hole like that in it, that boat's bound to sink soon. Which means this movie will finally be over."

XXXXXXXXXX

Angelina silently glared at Fred, the callous jerk. Didn't he care what would happen to Rose and Jack?

_Stupid question. Of course he doesn't._

She found herself twisting the sleeves of her robes as water filled _Titanic_. She sneered when that vile worm Cal framed Jack for stealing the necklace and had him handcuffed him to a pipe.

Then he slapped Rose! Angelina drew an angry breath, wanting to jump through the screen and rip that scum in half.

_Dammit, stand up for yourself, Rose._

Angelina barely suppressed a yelp of delight when Rose left her mother and Cal, grabbed an axe and freed Jack from his handcuffs. She gasped and brought a hand to her mouth when Cal chased them through the flooded ship, attacking them with a . . . what's that Muggle contraption called? Oh yes! A gun. She breathed a sighed of relief when it wouldn't fire any more. Rose and Jack were safe.

_But for how long? The ship is sinking._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Blimey." Fred shook his head. "Is this bloody ship ever going to sink?"

George shot him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, Fred. Looks like we'll be here a while longer."

Fred jumped when the desk shook.

XXXXXXXXX

Angelina's fist pounded the desk. Her eyes narrowed at that cowardly maggot Cal, using a crying child to secure a space on a lifeboat.

_I can't believe he's going to get away._ What she wouldn't give to push that scum into the freezing water.

Her teeth ground together. _Titanic _continued to slip beneath the waves. Rose and Jack desperately made their way to the rear of the boat. How much time did they have before _Titanic_ went completely under? How could they survive? They couldn't die, not after they'd found each other.

Angelina gasped when the boat broke in two. She clasped her hands as Rose and Jack swam with all their might to the surface. Goosepimples sprouted across Angelina's arms. She could almost feel the bitter cold piercing Rose's and Jack's bones.

She closed her eyes and briefly sighed when Jack managed to push Rose onto a floating piece of wood. But he was still in the freezing water, shivering . . . dying.

Angelina swallowed. _Where are the lifeboats? Send some lifeboats back for them dammit._

She could sense Jack start to fade. Moisture filled her eyes. Angelina tried to blink it away.

_Don't cry. Hold it together._

"_Rose,"_ Jack said. _"Promise me that whatever happens, you're going to get out of this alive."_

Angelina put her fists under her eyes, blocking the coming tears.

_Don't give up, Jack. You need to live, too. Live for Rose._

"_Jack?"_ Rose whispered. _"Jack?"_

Jack didn't respond. He slipped under the icy water, never to rise again.

Angelina choked off a sob.

XXXXXXXX

"Thank Merlin." Fred straightened in his chair as Jack disappeared under the water. "This has to be the end of the movie."

XXXXXXXX

Angelina bit down on her sleeves. Rose's weak call for help would never reach the lifeboat searching for survivors.

_You can't die too, Rose. Do something. _

Rose jumped into the water. Angelina held her breath. What was she doing? Did she want to join Jack? No, she promised him . . .

Rose grabbed the whistle from a dead crewman and blew and blew until the lifeboat rowed in her direction. Angelina smiled and sniffled.

_I knew you could do it, Rose._

The scene switched to the present day, with the elderly Rose from the beginning of the movie. Fists up to her mouth, Angelina watched as Rose stepped onto the railing of the research boat and dropped her necklace into the water. She sniffled, her heart falling into her stomach. It wasn't fair. Rose should have spent her life with Jack.

Tears clogged her eyes.

_I will not cry. I will not cry._

Rose laid on her bed, surrounded by numerous photos, no doubt thinking of Jack Dawson.

The scene shifted. A younger, striking Rose stood on the Grand Staircase of _Titanic._ Angelina's hands slipped over her heart when she saw a smiling Jack Dawson, walking down to her, ringed by all the people who had died when the boat sank. To their applause, Rose and Jack embraced.

Angelina cried, not caring who saw the chink in her armor.

XXXXXXXX

"Oi." George poked Fred in the ribs. "What's her problem?" He nodded toward Angelina.

Fred shrugged. "Well who wouldn't cry after being forced to watch this rubbish?"

"So . . ." Burbage turned to the class. "Who would like to offer their opinion on this movie? Ah, Miss Johnson. I see this movie has had a profound affect on you."

Through the sobs, Angelina said, "That was the most heart-breaking, romantic story I've ever seen."

She continued to cry.

XXXXXXXXX

Fred turned to George and smiled. They both mimicked Angelina's crying.

"Oh yes, Professor." Fred pretended to blow his nose in his sleeve. "I get choked up just thinking about poor Jack and Rose."

"I'm going to be sobbing for the rest of the day now." George dabbed his eyes and turned to his twin.

Both laughed hysterically.

A growl caught Fred's attention.

He turned to his left . . . and stopped laughing.

Angelina's fiery gaze greeted him. Her shoulders heaved, her teeth bared.

"C-C'mon, Ang. We were just -"

Angelina punched Fred in the arm.

"Ow!"

George threw back his head and laughed.

Angelina grabbed her textbook, roared and flung it at George. The book banged off his skull.

"YOU TWO ARE THE MOST INSENSATIVE, IMMATURE ARSEFACES I'VE EVER HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF MEETING!!!"

"That's it!" Professor Burbage stomped over to them. "Fifty points from Gryffindor! Miss Johnson! Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. All three of you have detention for the next week!"

XXXXXXXXX

Angelina stormed out of Muggle Studies, not even wanting to look at Fred and George. Jerks! Gits! Couldn't they appreciate a story so heart-breaking?

_Of course they can't. They're stupid boys._

Perhaps after she served her detention, she could ask Professor Burbage to loan her _Titanic._ And she would watch it in her room.

Alone.

XXXXXXXX

"How many detentions does that make for us, George?"

"Do you mean for the month or the year?"

Fred twisted his lips. "Um . . . let's go with the month."

George shrugged. "I don't know. I never learned to count that high."

The twins laughed.

Fred looked back at the Muggle Studies classroom, thinking of that rot he had to endure.

No way in hell would anyone ever make him watch another Muggle movie again.

- THE END -


End file.
